explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajiin
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-056/304 |producer(s)= |story= Paul Brown and Brent V. Friedman |script=Brent V. Friedman and Chris Black |director=Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0572229 |guests=Nikita Ager as Rajiin, Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate Councilor, Randy Oglesby as Degra, Rick Worthy as Jannar, Scott MacDonald as Commander Dolim, Steve Larson as Zjod, Dell Yount as B'Rat, B.K. Kennelly as Alien Merchant and Ken Lally as Lt. Taylor |previous_production=Extinction |next_production=Impulse |episode=ENT S03E04 |airdate=1 October 2003 |previous_release=Extinction |next_release=Impulse |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153) |previous_story=Extinction |next_story=Impulse }} =Summary= The Xindi Council meet to discuss the progress of Enterprise. Although the Reptilians and Insectoids want to attack the humans, Degra advises them to continue with the plan to build the superweapon. On Enterprise, Sub-Commander T'Pol continues to help Commander Tucker with Vulcan neuropressure sessions. The ship, seeking the formula for a compound to reinforce its hull against spatial anomalies, then approaches a planet with a vast floating alien bazaar. Captain Archer leads an away team to meet with B'Rat Ud, a chemist who they have met before. After bartering, he sells them the formula for liquid trellium-D, and also informs them that the Xindi recently visited a merchant nearby. Archer meets the merchant, Zjod, a slaver who tries to sell him a female called Rajiin. Archer refuses and leaves, but Rajiin chases after him. Following a fight between Archer and Zjod, the away team leave with Rajiin, and Archer promises to return her to her home planet. Later she approaches Archer in his quarters, and as she nears him she puts him in a trance, and he no longer remembers her visit. Meanwhile, T'Pol and Tucker attempt to replicate the chemical from B'Rat's formula but the first attempt fails. Afterwards, T'Pol returns to her cabin and is surprised to find Rajiin inside. She tries to resist, but is soon overcome. Rajiin attempts to flee using the transporter, but is quickly captured and placed in the brig. As Archer attempts to question her, Lieutenant Reed informs him that two Reptilian ships are on an intercept course. Rajiin admits she was gathering information for the Xindi. Reptilians, after running battles with the crew, retrieve Rajiin and take her back to one of the ships. Enterprise attempts to pursue, but the Xindi enters a subspace vortex. Afterwards, the Council convenes again to discuss the development and construction of a new bio-weapon, a project helped by Archer's bio-data that was stolen by Rajiin. =Errors and Explanations= Nitpicking # We already know that the Xindi probe in The Expanse appeared from a vortex. But thinking further about this technology, it is absurd that Starfleet shouldn't have acquired it until the 24th century. The equipment to create the vortex may be too advanced for the 22nd century Starfleet. Nit Central # roger on Wednesday, October 01, 2003 - 6:49 pm: Here's another missed opportunity to at least mention Orions. One of the slave women is a "Nubian". Nubia is in Africa, and none of the women looked African. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: She was Nuvian, not Nubian. # The (male, of course) announcer for the previews says she has powers no crewmember can resist. So the female crewmembers can't resist her either? Will we see anything the least bit lesbian in this episode? I don't think so. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: She apparently did her thing on both Hoshi and T’Pol. # In the Xindi scenes, they should have had the subtitles projected from within the water tank so the other Xindi are reading the same subtitles we are. And the insectoid Xindi should have a projector in front of him which shows a translation as well. Of course, what we see as English, the other Xindi see as some other language. There should be a monitor inside the water tank for the aquatic Xindi to read the translations of what the other Xindi are saying. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: They don’t need to, because they either have universal translators, or understand the other languages. Phlox and T’Pol don’t seem to need this, nor do any of the aliens the Enterprise encounters. Why would the Xindi, who are from the same home world? # Have we gotten any indication of why the Xindi thought it would be a good idea to attack Florida? And only that one region of our planet? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Yes. The indication was that it was a test. There was no indication that there was anything particular about the location; it could’ve been arbitrary or random. # Why can't Trip and T'Pol do that massage stuff in Sickbay so nobody gets suspicious? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: T’Pol doesn’t care if others talk about her. Personally, I think there should be stringent rules regarding gossip on the ship, and as Trip’s friend, Reed should know better than to act like such a jerk regarding something Trip is doing to help him sleep after suffering the trauma of Elizabeth’s loss. Can't T'Pol teach it to Phlox? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Possibly. But it may take a long time to do so. What’s Trip supposed to do in the meantime? # Is it realistic that Phlox wouldn't have any medical assistants? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: I think he should have a nurse. There do seem to be other crewmen trained as emergency med techs for emergencies, as seen in Minefield. # roger on Wednesday, October 01, 2003 - 7:08 pm: About the ending: We can tell they're villains because they're not respectful of women and their opinions. And it never occurred to the humans she might be bait? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: There was no clear indication of this. Rajiin is not a Council member, and for all we know, the Reptilian Council member’s admonishment to her was based on this. # The Xindi don't seem concerned about getting data on Vulcans, Denobulans or any other races. Don't they want to destroy anybody else's homeworld? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: No, because Vulcan and Denobula Triaxa weren’t implicated in The Expanse in the destruction of the Xindi in 400 years. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, October 01, 2003 - 7:32 pm: When Archer asked T'Pol if she was all right in that last sickbay scene, he managed to deliver the line without a single shred of sympathy. Yes, we know he's angry. We get it. Ugh. He’s obviously annoyed with himself for being fooled by Rajin, and is subconsciously taking it out on T’Pol. # Archer, before he leaves the brig, tells the guard to get a security detachment down there. When the Xindi show up, there's a total of three people guarding the brig. Two people is a detachment? They may not be able to spare any other guards at that time. # They, uh, never explained how Rajin got into T'Pol's quarters. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Because they know that we can gather from the fact that she’s an intelligence agent that she has training in such things as code breaking and lockpicking. They also know that we can gather from the fact that her body’s been enhanced to both scan and overpower others, that it may also have been enhanced with the ability to affect devices like locks. # Oh, and speaking of Rajin, where did she get the clothes that she wore for most of the ep? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: First off, the ship has a quartermaster (Civilization). Second, why couldn't Archer have simply purchased something for her to wear in the alien marketplace before they left? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: The Enterprise crew gave them to her. Why is this a problem? # Trike on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 12:26 am: Warm up the tribunal; Archer needs to be court-martialed. I cannot think of a better candidate than Archer bringing aboard Rajiin for his worst command decision of all time. Archer, who was on a military mission, brought aboard a passenger to ferry her home. The idea of bringing her aboard as an errand of mercy doesn't hold up because of all the other slave-women he left on the surface. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: The other slaves didn't ask for his protection, she did. Granting asylum is certainly well within his rights as Captain.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: It holds up peferctly consistently, because those women didn’t ask Archer for help. Rajiin did. If you watch Cogenitor, you’ll see that that was one of the questions Archer asks Trip when questioning his actions with “Charles.” He asks Trip if Charles asked for asylum or education. The policy toward political asylum (also seen in The Perfect Mate (TNG)) is that Starfleet cannot force it upon people that they think are being oppressed. The oppressed person has to have the initiative to ask for it. There is also zero indication that granting asylum to people fleeing oppression is not allowed during a diplomatic or military mission. The need to encourage enlightened philosophy to people lacking civil rights and grant asylum to them is not a “peacetime only” policy. Archer had no idea of Rajiin's background or motives. In that respect, he got what he deserved. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: He had no way of knowing her background or motives, and did the right thing by granting her asylum, regardless of whether she turned out to be a Xindi agent. The idea that someone “deserves” to be betrayed by someone he tries to help is bunk. # Even worse, he physically assaulted a man who had a rightful claim to Rajiin. '' Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am:'' As far as he was concerned, that claim ended the moment Rajiin decided to escape from the alien and asked Archer for his protection. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: A slavetrader cannot have a “rightful” claim to own people, nor does Earth/the Federation recognize slavery as a right. He basically stole her. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: No, he basically freed her. # Archer knew his people would be returning to the surface. Didn't he think there would have been repercussions? (There weren't, which should have been a sign something was amiss.) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: The fact that there may be repercussions does not mitigate the need to grant asylum to people fleeing slavery. # Next, Rajiin said she knew "very little" about the Xindi. "The two I saw were reptilian." If she knew so little about them, how did she know there was more than one species? Another red flag that Archer missed. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Well, Archer knows "very little" about the Xindi, too, but is aware of it being comprised of five different species (even when he had only met one of them - the humanoid in The Xindi. Why should Rajiin having the same knowledge raise a "red flag"? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: She didn’t indicate that she did. She was just describing the ones that she saw. If someone asks you if you ever met the Jarada, and you say that you encountered two beings who claimed to be Jaradan, and that they looked insectoid, does that mean there is more than species, and that you know this? # In sick bay, Archer said to Rajiin, "I'm afraid I don't know your name." That means it didn't come up during the entire shuttle ride back to the ship, including when Trip would have seen Rajiin for the first time. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Doesn’t seem odd to me. They were focused on getting her out of there and back to the ship. # Where were Archer and Rajiin eating? Why weren't they in the mess hall or captain's mess? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: That was the Captain's Mess. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: It appeared that they were indeed eating in the Captain’s Dining Room. # "Security detail" equals two people. Got it. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Perhaps the others got detained en route... the ship was being invaded, after all. # During the fight with the Xindi, several people suffered injuries, but none were in sick bay afterward. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Perhaps they were treated and released before Phlox examined the Xindi Reptilian. # Kazeite on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 3:15 am: OK, so Archer wants to know some informations about reptillian Xindi from the courtesans because?… I mean, he posseses now almost complete Xindi database, which gives him enormous tactical advantage. It's even mentioned in the episode, and yet it remains useless. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: I don't think it has ever been mentioned that he holds an "almost complete" Xindi database. Sure, he has a database that they're still trying to translate, which takes time. But I doubt the database contains any and all the information he's looking for. Furthermore, he's looking, specifically, for information on the Xindi weapon, which I doubt is just lying about an every Xindi vessel he salvages. So he's tracking down all possible sources of information, including people (and courtesans) who may have had contact with them. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: He possesses now 90% of the database from one Xindi ship, (not necessarily the sum of all Xindi knowledge) and thus, we have no way of knowing what tactical advantage, if any, this gives him. # I guess it was placed next to the Suliban Pod, for "safekeeping". Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Perhaps the Suliban pod is on Earth now. # "You should learn to objectify other cultures so you know when to interfere and when not to." Remember those words from Broken Bow? As Trike mentioned, Archer deserves court-martial for his actions and inactions. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Archer didn't interfere until Rajiin approached him and asked for help. This is, again, well within his purview and rights as a Strfleet captain (at least the regulations we're familiar with 100+ years later, which may not even apply in this era). # Speaking of court-martial candidates, what were Reed and Mayweather thinking? Reed didn't even try to use torpedoes, and Mayweather allowed Xindi ship to dock to the Enterprise for no apparent reason. What, did Xindi turned on siren and told them to pull off from the road, or something? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Reed didn't try to use torpedoes that we know of. Things can happen off-screen (like while Archer was interrogating Rajiin -- which I agree that he should have been on the Bridge at this point). And who's to say Mayweather didn't try to maneuver the ship to avoid the Reptilians, but couldn't because of damage from the initial volley. And perhaps the Xindi ships were too close to Enterprise to warrant use of torpedoes. # And how Archer knew to jam Raijin communications? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: By this point, the crew was well-aware of Rajiin's duplicity. Jamming all transmissions coming from the ship is a perfectly sound, justified, and smart thing to do. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Well, he probably had Hoshi do it, but even if he did it himself, how would he not know this? He’s the captain of the ship. # How come the Xindi knew where Raijin is being kept? Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Perhaps she had a homing device implanted in her. Or perhaps they just used their ship's bio-scanner's to pinpoint her location (much like Hoshi knew T'Pol was in her quarters when Trip asked).LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: They scanned the Enterprise for her. She may also have tracking devices on her for this. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 4:20 am: The scientist makes a comment about how hard it is to build a weapon that can destroy a planet.Hmmm, take one spaceship, aim it at Earth, go to Warp One, there will be a tremendous explosion when it hits Earth. If a comet traveling much slower than Warp can supposedly wipe out a large number a species (Cretaceous Period) then a kamakaze spaceship at Warp can do a hell of a lot more damage. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Except a starship at warp doesn't exist in real space, and thus isn't moving that fast at all. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: Would impulse be enough? SeniramUK 16:04, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Possibly - it would depend where it struck. # Trip comments about the rumours of him & T'Pol & T'Pol asks how he feels about it & he says that it shouldn't bother him. Yeah.... don't let it bother you. It's just her reputation on the line. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 9:38 am: Concern over one's reputation is an emotion, and not necessarily a logical one, as long as she can continue to do her job. # The Xindi are storming the ship & I'm thinking, 'Shouldn't there be emergency bulkheads slamming down?' Sparrow47 on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 6:45 am: Well, I don't think we've ever seen that before in Trek, so I'm not going to fault this show for not having it. That would be a good idea, though. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: How long would that stop the boarding party, given that they easily blew the airlock open? # Anonymous on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 11:51 am: Why would the brig be made of glass or some other kind of breakable substance? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 1:39 pm: We don’t know it was glass. For all we know, it was a durable, reinforced substance that simply could not withstand the Xindi munitions. ScottN on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 2:35 pm: Precisely. It may well have been Transparent Aluminum, since the formula has been known since 1986 :) Influx on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 3:10 pm: I figured that the material was durable enough, but that the device planted on it to make it shatter (and easy enough to bat pieces out of the way when entering the cell) essentially "froze" the molecules, or subjected it to such a high sonic vibration that it disrupted the strength. ' # ''The Undesirable Element on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 11:57 am: The idea of a Xindi spy coming on board the Enterprise for information is a great idea. Having it be a sexy woman who might be able to use her feminine charms to gain sympathy was also a pretty decent idea. Having Archer duke it out with the alien pimp in order to rescue her seemed pretty lame. And how could the Xindi know that Rajiin would be the one to "catch his eye." Could they be so certain that Archer wouldn't have said, "Get away from me you STD funbag!" when she asked him to save her? In fact, given that the Xindi think that humans are pretty bad people, why would their plan rely on Archer's compassion? ''ScottN on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 2:34 pm:'' Perhaps they got some info from Osaarian from Anomaly? That would be a pretty good indication that Archer lets compassion "interfere with the mission".' # One does wonder why Archer just didn't buy Rajiin if she insisted on going with him. Surely that would be the better thing to do rather than steal her from someone (judging the alien pimp to be a degenerate just because of his own attitudes does contradict Cogenitor)) who has a rightful claim to her. 'Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 12:19 pm: I see, so if the alien was holding an unwilling T'Pol or Hoshi to use as sex slaves, Archer shouldn't interfere because, hey, the alien "rightfully" owns them, right?' # ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 02, 2003 - 12:37 pm: Okay, so why does the alien merchant who tries to sell Archer Xanthan marmots in Act 1 have an Earth Indian accent? Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: Because UT translated it that way. # If Archer met B’Rat Ud at a deuterium station on Norellus some time before this episode, and B’Rat told him that he would sell him the formula for synthesizing trellium-D, why are they only now meeting at his shop? Did B’Rat not have the formula with him at Norellus? Did he not want to sell it away from his shop? Did the Enterprise need time to resequence the spices they’d sell to him? The episode never says. Why doesn’t the episode just show Archer meeting B’Rat for the first time and getting the formula then? Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: Maybe because B’Rat did not have the formula with him at Norellus. # Why doesn’t Reed help Archer when he tussles with Zjod in Act 1? Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: He helped him, for example by stepping over Zjod weapons. # In the closing scene of Act 1, Archer tells Phlox to set up Rajiin in quarters. First, as I mentioned under nits for Precious Cargo, Fallen Hero established that there are no spare guest quarters aboard the Enterprise, and I’d wonder if things are even more cramp now with the MACOs onboard. Second, why is Archer delegating this duty to Phlox? Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: Archer tells Phlox to set up Rajiin in quarters because maybe there are guest quarters now following the The Xindi refit, and maybe because he trusts Phlox to call quartermaster. # Archer tells Rajiin in the second scene of Act 2 that Phlox comes from Denobula. In Act 2 of Breaking the Ice, Phlox said he came from Denobula Triaxa. Trip made the same mistake in Oasis. Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: Maybe because he's referring to the system, not the planet. # Archer should be on the bridge when the Xindi attack at the end of Act 3 and beginning of Act 4, but he instead remains in the brig arguing with Rajiin. Kazeite on Monday, October 06, 2003 - 1:38 am: Maybe because he trusted whoever was in charge up there to do his job and he perhaps felt that obtaining more information from Raijin was more important. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Tuesday, February 02, 2010 - 7:43 pm: Why do the Xindi need a bio-weapon when they have the "Sphere of Mass-Destruction"? inblackestnight on Wednesday, February 03, 2010 - 12:34 pm: I belive it was a back-up to the sphere, at least that's what I recall the head reptilian saying. I think he also said it was in case the Council changes their mind about using sphere at all. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise